American Dad! CIA Love
by DonnaSmith
Summary: Cheyenne Shaw moves to Langley Falls where she meets the Smiths, falls into forbidden love with Stan which Francine takes advantage of which only brings them closer once they accept their feelings for each other and remembers something about their past and soon can't ignore one another.
1. Nice to Beet You

Cheyenne Shaw is an CIA agent in training. She moved from England to America in the last few days. She was still unpacking when she was due to arrive at work tomorrow at 9 AM. The blonde girl listened to QUEEN as she made arrangements in her living room, her lazyboy chairs beside her blue grey couch- she inspected it with full attention. Her dog, Manchester barked hyperactively and she was beyond merry that she had her back after the dreadful aeroplane ride. A sturdy knock on the door made Cheyenne jump in surprise. She dusted herself off and tried to shoo Manchester away from the front door. The dog wouldn't stop barking and jumping excitedly, she loved to meet new people. Cheyenne eyed her outfit, a sparkly low cut top and long sleeves that hung off her wrists was adequate enough for strangers. Skinny jeans were the cherry on top.

She swallowed nervously before opening the door she locked as she didn't know the neighbourhood.

A tall man with short black hair and a great jaw line stood before her. He was dressed in a navy -blue or something close to it- suite with an American flag pin over his heart. He had a sense of pride and patriotism about him.

"Hi, I'm Stan Smith, you are?" He introduced himself charmingly and handed her a bouquet of flowers the family chipped in to buy for the newcomer. "Oh- you-want-to know m-my name?" Cheyenne helplessly stuttered as she took the flowers at ease and sniffed them once to gather her bearings when a lone bee flew out of one of them. "Ahh!" She screamed deafeningly and instinctively ran away, bumping into Stan. "Ouch!" She shouted, pained as the other was way more in shape than she. Stan caught her before she could stumble to the ground as the flowers had. "Whoa, there, lass," he mumbled into her hair which smelled of roses. _Oh, crap_. Stan thought, remembering Francine and slowly pushed Cheyenne a good few feet from him. Cheyenne flushed being called 'lass'. Maybe America wasn't as bad as she thought... especially what her family thought. She stared into Stan's eyes, lost. "Excuse me, miss? What is your name?" He asked again and waved his hand in front of her glazed over eyes.

"So sorry! It's Cheyenne Shaw," she introduced with spirit as she was proud of her last name. "You're from the UK?" Stan questioned as they shook hands, amazed. "Yes I am!" Cheyenne responded happily and hid her shy girl side. "Would you like to come over and dine with us? Seeing as you've just moved here?" Stan offered uncharacteristically generous as he then caught on to the song playing in the background. 'Somebody to Love' was the current song and he smiled at Cheyenne before she rushed over to shut the stereo off. She huffed a little out of breath as she put the dog on a leash and followed Stan out the door. She locked it while he scanned the area of her front yard, roses everywhere and he saluted the American flag in the left corner. Cheyenne smirked as she turned just in time to see the gesture and he grinned shyly in response, watching the golden retriever practically bounce in her step.

"Well, this is my house... I'm sure you'll get along with my family. They're very peculiar," Stan jerked his thumb to the house with the black truck that sat in the driveway casually. He led the way to the front door and unlocked it, immediately escorting Roger to the attic. Stan returned by the door, placing an arm behind his back and prompting Cheyenne to enter with his other hand. The two exchanged smiles as the Smith family lined up to greet their new neighbour, all dressed formally for this occasion.

A/N: Yay! An American Dad! story. I've been wanting to write one so I did! I have three O.C.s btw. Cheyenne'll be shipped with Stan.


	2. Something Going On

Stan stood beside Cheyenne as the family smiled at her. Hayley held Klaus's bowl and she was curious why the fish was so important to be presented but she didn't ask... maybe he's a prized possession? "Everyone, this is Cheyenne Shaw, Cheyenne, this is my family... Francine Smith, Hayley, Sadie, and Steve," Stan turned slightly to each name he mentioned. "And Klaus!" He reminded frustratedly, raising a fin. Cheyenne freaked, pinching her arm and ran to Stan again, letting the leash drop to the floor with a soft thud. Manchester trotted to Sadie who fell to the floor, giggling. Cheyenne found herself clung onto Stan, her teeth chattering from fear at the talking fish. "W-why did the fish speak-k-k? Am I imagining things?" She asked, vulnerably fearsome as she had her arms around Stan's neck which were still shaking.

Stan could hear Francine grinding her teeth as the dog continued to nuzzle Sadie's face. Steve glanced over to the animal and his younger sister. "Oh, um... the CIA had Klaus's mind swapped with a human's..." Stan explained, patting Cheyenne's back reassuringly before Francine's teeth grinding became most prominent. He put her back on the floor and grasped her shoulder briefly. "You alright?" He asked hesitantly and wondered if Cheyenne was at all scared. "Yes... funny thing, Stan. I'm to go tomorrow to meet Avery Bullock to show him my résumé and train to be a CIA agent," she told him, her heart fluttering as she thought it was great to be able to work with her new friend all day. Once she became fully trained that is.

Cheyenne gave Stan a small smile before turning around, recovering from her freak show. "Sorry, Klaus. I overreact a lot! Manchester! You bad dog! Get off her," she scolded, ignoring Francine's glare. She became instantly horrified that Cheyenne was going to be a CIA agent, one thing she had in common with Stan that she didn't. "Dinner time, everyone," Francine said pleasantly, masking any emotion, holding her red dress as she walked to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Sadie and Steve had an argument which superhero was the best. Of course Sadie went with Superman and Steve chose Wonderwoman. "You're just saying that because she's a woman," Sadie scowled and shook her head. "And you're just saying Superman because you think he has nice eyes," Steve rolled his own, chuckling as Sadie screwed her blue eyes up in denial. Hayley listened to her siblings argue, wishing she could be with Jeff.

Despite Francine, Cheyenne sat beside Stan, admiring him from afar. The Smiths allowed Manchester in their backyard, roaming freely and sometimes taking a dip in the pool. Francine was setting the essentials on the table as Cheyenne placed her face on two flat palms on her cheeks, her elbows on the edge of the table as she stared at Stan as he tried to ignore her but it was a difficult task. Klaus sat beside the stove in his bowl, his usual spot as he smiled at everyone but was secretly sad to be ignored. He wondered what Roger was up to.

"So... what is the CIA like?" Cheyenne decided to ask as everyone was left to their own conversations. Hayley watched Cheyenne, thinking she was cool. "Uh... very urgent. Needy. You know, top secret," Stan answered distractedly as he was forced to make eye-contact as it was rude not to. Her eyes were sky blue and her lips... _God damnit_. Cheyenne narrowed her eyes briefly as Stan appeared out of it. She didn't know him that well so maybe that's how he was all the time? Francine sat on the other chair beside Stan as the table was ready. She casted a glare to the two beside her and cleared her throat. "Commence eating," she ordered and soon everyone began to shovel in helping of food.

About twenty minutes in, Sadie and Steve began a staring competition and Hayley was chewing most polite out of them. Klaus read the newspaper as he hummed silently to himself. "Francine, this is delicious! You must teach me how to cook this fab stew!" Cheyenne exclaimed as she took a break from eating, unsure is she could finish. "Oh, it's nothing! Thanks..." The older blonde responded, relieved and glad someone appreciated her cooking even though she was skeptical about her and Stan.

Cheyenne ate every bit of food on her plate, knowing it was impolite to not eat it all. Dessert was soon presented and it was a nice chocolate cake with strawberries on it. Cheyenne slowly but surely ate it, socializing with everyone there. She was impressed with Sadie and Steve's relationship as the older brother and youngest sister. No rivalries with Hayley. She learned she was a bit of a hippy and Sadie supported her older sister. Stan and Francine were married for a long time, nothing could separate them.

Or at least Francine thought.

After dinner, the kids went on a walk with Manchester and Cheyenne. Stan and Francine washed up after dinner and Klaus took a long nap.

"Bye! See you soon!" Cheyenne said as they stood at the door. "And see you tomorrow," she winked at Stan which caused Francine to grimace. Cheyenne shut the door and walked further into her living room, running to the couch and flopped down on it for a nice sleep.


	3. First Day And Ocean Perfume

Cheyenne woke up at 8 AM since she didn't live too far from CIA headquarters. She and Stan would carpool together there, thinking it would make everything much more simpler instead of taking two cars and that way they'd help save the planet which Hayley was concerned for and Cheyenne respected that. She was dressed in her uniform and ate bacon and eggs before waiting outside her house. She glanced to the green grass and didn't even hear the black truck approach. She almost missed the honk of the truck and hesitantly opened the door, taking deep breaths before hopping in. "Morning, Stan," the shy girl greeted him and quickly glanced to him before her courage vanished and resorted to staring out the windshield. "Good morning, Cheyenne, had a good sleep?" He asked curiously as he was exhausted, thinking about his new friend and wondered what she was like. "Uh-huh," Cheyenne replied with a grumble of exhaustion and soon fell asleep unwillingly.

After a few minutes, the black truck pulled up to the CIA parking lot and Stan was worried about Cheyenne, not having said a word the entire time. Was she nervous just like him? Ludacris! He thought to himself dismissively. It didn't matter anyway- he had Francine. "Cheyenne," Stan whispered, standing next to the passenger side door, watching her content face. _Damn it_! He brushed a few strands of her blonde hair from her face, causing her to stir and immediately spring into action, punching him in the face a little before realization hit. "Cheyenne, it's me! Ow!" Stan exclaimed, hurt as his new friend really just punched him. At least she could defend herself and was thinking she was a perfect fit for the CIA. "S-sorry! Oh my God! I didn't mean it," Cheyenne freaked apologetically and buried her face in her hands. Stan smirked at the girl's honesty and authentic apology, knowing there was no need to be frantic over a true accident.

"It's okay. C'mon, we can't be late!" Stan remarked suddenly and smiled reassuringly. "O-kay. We better not," she smiled in return and her gaze redirected to the CIA headquarters, examining how the building was and didn't know if she'd get used to it, knowing the building was mysterious and full of odd items. Well, at least she'd be able to call it home eventually.  
Stan grabbed Cheyenne's hand gently and pulled her out of the truck and closed the door after she was safely on the ground beside him.

They both turn to the building and exchange nervous glances.

Soon, Cheyenne was sitting in Avery Bullock's office as he read over her resume. She twiddled her thumbs dully in anticipation, wishing she could know what her new friend's work was like already. The blonde refrained from twirling her hair to show no signs of her anxiety. "This is perfect! All we need to do is shorten your name to save time and you're on board!" Avery exclaimed happily, reaching his arm out to shake Cheyenne's hand. "We'll have our best agent, Stan Smith train you," he added confidently and coolly being quite fond of Stan. "F-fair enough," Cheyenne nodded timidly but didn't refuse- nothing seemed bad about this decision since obviously nothing could spark between the two, seeing how Stan really adored Francine and she shouldn't get in the way. Easier said than done.

Soon, Cheyenne was walking down the hall with Avery to Stan's office. She eyed the hallway, ignoring Avery staring at her. "Mr. Smith, this is Cheyenne Shaw, she'll be training to be one of us and if you'll do so please make her feel at home," Avery introduced, unknowing the two were neighbours. Jackson and Stan were in the middle of a conversation, talking about how Stan would decline training Cheyenne if that were the case. "How ironic," Jackson whispered and waltzed out of the room as the atmosphere was becoming awkward and gave Cheyenne a glance. "S-sure boss, I'd love to. And yeah, will make sure..." Stan nodded at Avery, hoping that sharing her his home and dinner yesterday could somehow count as that.

"Hi, neighbour," Cheyenne greeted when Avery departed the office and sat on Stan's desk, swallowing nervously. "What is on the agenda today?" She asked, obtaining her normal personality again or what was left of it. "Weights... definitely you need to work on your strength," Stan said instantly, glancing up at Cheyenne. "I gave you that bruise, didn't I?" She barked out with a little self-esteem. "Please don't tell Jackson," Stan requested, paranoid the other agent was eavesdropping. "Why is he your boyfriend?" Cheyenne giggled again with suspicious eyes. Stan narrowed his eyes and Cheyenne immediately stopped goofing off. She didn't want Stan to hate her on the first day.

After completing an intense workout, the two decided to take a break. Cheyenne complained she smelled and Stan ignored her, not really smelling it.

Stan and Cheyenne were inside Stan's cubicle of an office and the new agent occupied a stool on the horizontal side of the desk where Stan sat on a swivel chair. She sprayed on some of her mystical ocean scented perfume when paranoia struck her that she smelled bad. Stan still didn't notice as he was talking on the phone but did smell the new, calming odour that drifted in the air. He sniffed it pleasantly while Cheyenne began brushing her hair, trying to become most presentable to impress people. She then got started on an important manual and would soon read a booklet on becoming an agent. Unfortunately, it was required.

Cheyenne lost focus when she heard the scratching of a pencil on paper and glanced over, seeing Stan writing the given information down from the other person. She watched from the corner of her eyes. "So that's two million halogen lamps and 500,000 coffee tables," Stan repeated smoothly and Cheyenne's eyebrows raised up from curiosity. _Coffee tables_? Cheyenne gradually started her nervous quirks. Finally twirling her hair like no tomorrow and tapping her shoe apprehensively. She prayed Stan wouldn't observe this because what if he didn't like fretful people? He didn't seem the type but who was Cheyenne to judge? "Thanks a lot," Stan evidentially ended the conversation before one of his co-workers approached him and Cheyenne. Jackson walked in heedlessly with two mugs of coffee in his hands. "Hey, Stan!" He greeted in his cheerful way. His eyes went to Cheyenne who was helplessly lost in her anxiety but nonetheless glued her gaze to the man she saw before when meeting Stan again.

"Here, a cup of coffee for a doll like you... I'm Jackson," he introduced with a wide grin on his face and Stan grimaced, knowing he'd try to hit on her immediately. "I'm Cheyenne, thanks for your spontaneous generosity," she responded in an adoring voice, sipping from her mug, instantly regretting it. "Yow!" She exclaimed, induced with sudden pain and put her hand over her mouth. "Yeah, it's hot. Is tea not hot in London?" Jackson asked without thinking. "Thanks for the warning and yes it is but not scorching! And we don't drink _coffee_ a lot," Cheyenne attempted to keep the snarl out of her voice, not wanting to make a bad first impression but the remark about English tea set her off. Stan only watched with worried eyes, sure if he comforted her things could get awkward and he really was looking forward to training her since he was one of the most valuable agents of his time.

"Anyways... what was that all about?" Jackson asked calmly- returning to his normal state. "We signed a contract with IKEA to furnish Iraq," Stan told the other agent and Cheyenne merely listened, wondrous at this farfetched information but soon would learn that it'd make sense in the near future. "Basically the whole country's gonna look like your first apartment," Stan quipped as Jackson sipped from his coffee, Cheyenne mimicked his actions and rested her hands on the desk, finding hers were a little too close to Stan's and hoped he didn't notice. "Hey, Jackson, check out what I bought online. It's a pencil and the eraser is stuck up in Laden's pooper," Stan directed everyone's attention which distracted Cheyenne from her troubled state and she stared at the pencil, amused for a change. Jackson's eyes flicked from the strange blonde girl to the pencil in his friend's hand. Cheyenne giggled girlishly. "How nice," she managed, her attention separated from her confusing feelings. "Ha! Best forty bucks I ever spent," Stan stated, giving the girl a soft pat on her back as everyone looked at the pencil admiringly. Cheyenne almost startled from the interaction but didn't complain.

"W-w-ow, you're in a good mood today," Jackson pointed out observantly, mug firm in hand while Cheyenne waited for him to drink again.  
Stan held the pencil close to the desk and smiled. The ocean perfume got into his nose again. He automatically inhaled. "You bet I am. My kid's asking out a cheerleader and I get to spend time with my new neighbour," Stan filled in and Cheyenne glanced to him briefly. "I-I'm in a good mood too, being able to fulfill my dreams here," She mumbled, faltering as she returned to her normal self but what she said was true and was happy to hear what Stan said. Jackson smirked and eyed Cheyenne, "I bet you are," he hummed, allowing himself to examine her. Despite the coffee incident, she was fine by him. " _Steve_?" Jackson asked skeptically when he couldn't resist to ask. "That's right! I tell you he's just like his old man!" Stan insisted then spotted an older man stroll by busily. "Hey, Marcus!" Stan called to him and hopped over his desk, leaving Cheyenne in awe. Jackson turned his head where Stan ran to the hall. "Check this out. The eraser is stuck in Laden's pooper! Ha, ha, ha!" Stan chuckled huskily and could be heard from his office. Jackson coolly drank from his coffee and Cheyenne copied, smirking when she caught Jackson's. "He thought it was funny too," Stan informed, holding the pencil as though it were an prized possession. The other two glanced to Stan when he popped in the threshold of the door.


End file.
